


Down the Rabbit Hole

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter Season Two spoilers, F/M, First Kiss, Portal Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkpandorafrog: Darcy/Sousa. First kiss? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOW IT'S YOUR TURN</p><p>(Repost of Tumblr Prompts)</p><p>Original Publish date: March 6, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I expect this one is going to continue. Since it doesn't actually include the requested part, I'm still working on it. But I was a little too excited to get this out there. Expect more soon. :D

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

* * *

 

Daniel fell through the portal and landed with an  _oomph_. He expected to be dead. Not sprawled out on the shiny floor of what appeared to be a lab. He took a moment to catch his breath before heaving himself to a sitting position. It was only then that he noticed his audience.

 

Staring at him from behind some sort of machine that resembled the gamma cannon, were two men and two women, all dressed strangely. All were blinking at him in shock. After a few seconds, one of them women said, “Where the hell did you come from?”

 

“I...I...I don’t feel so good…” he managed to slur out before falling back to the floor and passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up again in some sort of hospital room. But it was fancier than any hospital he’d ever seen before. Shinier too. He was surprised he wasn’t restrained in any way, although a cursory check of himself revealed that his prosthetic was missing. His gaze darted around the room before he spied it sitting on one of the chairs across the room.

 

He moved to push himself out of bed and retrieve the limb, but before he could the door opened to admit a doctor. Or at least someone wearing a lab coat.

 

“Ah, good. You’re awake. Aside from some healing contusions and that cut above your eye, you’re perfectly fine. We’re not sure where our portal snagged you from, but we are working on a way to send you back.”

 

Daniel blinked at the man before shaking his head and asking, “I’m sorry, but who are you? Where am I?”

 

“Oh! Right. Sorry. I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. You’re in upstate New York at the New Avengers facility. Do you know your name?”

 

Daniel nodded his head at the doctor, unsure what the heck he meant by Avengers. He looked up and realized he was waiting for a verbal response.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Woolgathering. I’m Chief Sousa, Daniel Sousa, from the Los Angeles branch of the SSR.”

 

He startled when Dr. Banner dropped the clipboard he was holding, “I’m sorry. Did you say SSR?”

 

“Yeah, if you’ve got my jacket somewhere, my badge was in my pocket.”

 

“Yes, we saw that, we just weren’t sure what to make of it. I’m sorry Chief Sousa, but what year do you think it is?”

 

Daniel did not like the direction this conversation was heading, “1947.”

 

Dr. Banner removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to mumble under his breath  _what have you gotten us into now, Tony?_ before turning his attention back to Daniel.

 

“Chief Sousa… Daniel… the year is 2016. I’m so sorry. We’ve pulled you 69 years into the future.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

* * *

 

 

After an interminably long debrief, Daniel learned what had happened during the 69 year jump. Not everything, just a quick overview. He learned about what happened that day with the zero matter, when he disappeared. They told him Jack never made it back to New York, he’d been murdered in his hotel room. Peggy had been given the Chief position in New York in Jack’s absence. They told him how the SSR was eventually disbanded and Peggy and Stark founded SHIELD. He shook his head and smiled when they told him that Peggy eventually married Gabe Jones. Her grandson was now a member of SHIELD.

 

He spent 3 days telling them everything he remembered about the Gamma cannon, zero matter and the portal. On the second day, Howard’s son (and how weird was that? Howard having a kid!) presented him with a new prosthetic. It was so advanced, he didn’t even need the crutch anymore.

 

What he referred to as the  _Brain Trust_ had worked out that even if the could send him back to 1947, they shouldn’t. There was no evidence that he ever returns, and they might cause irreparable harm to the time stream if they were even to try.

 

In an effort to help him acclimate to the new century, they enlisted the help of Darcy Lewis. She was Dr. Foster’s assistant and a font of knowledge. They spent hours together talking about history, politics, even the science behind the portals. Darcy had picked up quite a bit after being with Jane for over 5 years.

 

They watched pictures, ballgames, she taught him about the internet, and how to use it. He found himself falling fast for the quick-witted, smart-mouthed brunette.

 

It was six months to the day after he arrived that he felt the rug pulled out from under him yet again. She’d been snatched off the street during a supply run. He’d scrambled with the rest of the Avengers staff, activating her subdermal trackers, zeroing in on her location, his heart in his throat.

 

They all let out a sigh of relief when FRIDAY notified them of an incoming call from an unidentified number.

 

“What’s up, geniuses? Anybody free to give me a ride back to base? I seem to have misplaced my metrocard.”

 

They all clamored for an explanation, Darcy laughing as she told them of the ineptitude of her kidnappers. They took her purse, but didn’t search her pockets or her person. Getting free from them was child’s play.

 

Barton and Romanov took off to retrieve her from the warehouse she found herself outside.

 

He waited anxiously with Dr. Foster, and the rest of the Brain Trust. When they heard the quinjet landing, they rushed out to greet it. Darcy sauntered down the ramp smiling, Clint and Natasha right behind her.

 

“Self-rescuing Princess for the win, bitches!” she yelled with her arms raised above her head.

 

Jane chuckled beside him, but he only had eyes for Darcy. He couldn’t believe he might have lost her before he’d even told her how he felt. He was kicking himself for not telling her sooner. It’s not like he was unaware of the heartache keeping your feelings to yourself could cause.

 

He was moving before he’d even realized it. His feet taking him towards the woman who had stolen his heart. He reached out, one hand behind her neck, buried in her hair, while the other hand grasped her waist, pulling her to him. His lips crashed into hers with the force of all his pent up feelings, and after a beat of surprise, she started responding to the kiss. She reached her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled briefly before clutching her to him and deepening the kiss.

 

Catcalls and whistles pulled them out their embrace, their foreheads touching as they just breathed in each other’s presence.

 

“So, I think it’s safe to say, you feel the same way I do?” She asked him.

 

“Sweetheart, I’ve been gone on you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I know we’ve gone about this a little backwards, but… Can I take you out?” He pulled back to watch her face as he spoke and was charmed by her delighted grin.

  
“Oh, Danny. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” She winked at him, before leaning in for another kiss.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes! I do like making Darcy a self-rescuing Princess. :D


End file.
